Some computer devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, generally have a media card slot configured to accept and/or communicatively engage different types of media cards (e.g., a memory stick (MS) media card, a secure digital (SD) media card and/or an extreme digital (xD) media card). However, metallic and/or conductive coatings on the media card(s) casing cause a short condition of the multi-card connector in the media card slot.